


In Which Aliens Made Them Do It

by severinne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy finds himself having to demonstrate the more intimate side of human physiology on an away mission. It's all Jim's fault, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Aliens Made Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> A random and somewhat cracky bit of wank-fic written to a prompt provided by Draycevixen.

‘This is such bullshit,’ Bones growled as he peeled off his layered shirts, throwing science blue down to the sand-strewn ground with obvious distaste. ‘Fuck Starfleet. Soon as we get back on board,’ he threw Kirk a look that clearly threatened the horrors would befall him if that _didn’t_ happen, ‘I’m damn well resigning.’

Kirk dithered on the spot, eyes flashing between the onlooking Homarusian contingent and Bones’ tan, broad chest. ‘You don’t mean that.’

‘The hell I don’t.’ The only good thing about Bones’ anger was that it allowed him to shove his pants and underwear down with an unprecedented lack of self-consciousness, fixated as he was on verbally eviscerating his captain. ‘Here’s a clue: next time the nice aliens ask which of us is the physiological expert, point to _yourself_ , damn it. Especially,’ he grumbled, wrestling with his boots, ‘when it pertains to _sexual function_. You’re meant to be the promiscuous one here.’

Guilt twinged uncomfortably through Kirk’s gut, unable to avoid admiring Bones’ honed, muscular body as he sulked towards the low stone table designated by the Homarus. ‘At least I sent off the rest of the away team,’ he reasoned weakly, trying to give his CMO some space while keeping protectively close at the same time. ‘Did you want me to…?’

‘Don’t you dare,’ Bones hissed. ‘You are _not_ leaving me alone with these god forsaken perverts.’

‘Okay, then!’ He answered too loud, too brightly, hoping Bones’ foul mood wasn’t about to start an intergalactic crisis. ‘I’ll just… um, stand guard over your virtue, then.’

Bones threw him a last scathing glare as he settled gingerly on the slab of sun-heated rock. ‘Too late,’ he muttered, but Kirk chose to politely avert his eyes anyway, offering a thin smile to the watching Homarus, who were scrutinizing Bones with too much interest and not enough appreciation. One inclined its overlarge carapace of a head to its neighbour, murmuring something that made the second produce a low clickety-click sound with its skinny throat.

His reassuring smile faded. Clickety-click was bad. Uhura had warned him, with a meaningful glare, that clickety-click meant he had done something wrong.

Risking a glance downward, his chest clenched to see that Bones, far from providing the demonstration of externalized human sexual response demanded by their hosts, was tensed into stillness on the slab. Mortification was written plain across his flushed face, right hand trembling near his flaccid dick while the left clawed convulsively into the stone.

‘Bones…?’

‘I can’t…’ His broken whisper made Kirk suddenly loathe each and every one of the Homarus, not just those assembled mere feet away but every last bastard one on the planet. ‘Jim… I don’t think…’

‘Hey, it’s okay,’ he said soothingly, though it really was far from okay; he knew the cultural briefs for this mission inside-out and though unanticipated, he knew there was no avoiding this now. ‘You can do this… just pretend they’re not there…’

Bones stifled a laugh that edged on hysteria.

‘You know you can do this,’ Kirk said bracingly. ‘C’mon, you know what Pike would say if he were here?’

‘Chris wouldn’t have let this happen,’ he snapped, and Kirk winced even though he knew it was just the stress talking.

‘If he were here,’ he continued, slowly and firmly, ‘he’d order you to put on a good, filthy show. And he wouldn’t take no for an answer.’

Under his watchful eye, Bones’ cock twitched and flushed.

‘He’d keep you pinned down to this rock with his own hands if he had to,’ Kirk added silkily. ‘And he wouldn’t let you go until you’d come all over your pretty, perfect fingers and _licked them clean_.’

A soft gasp escaped Bones’ lips, and Kirk smiled to see his beautiful cock filling out nice and thick, jutting into the hot desert air.

‘Turns you on, doesn’t it?’ he asked sweetly. ‘Dirty slut.’

‘Damn it.’ Bones was still flushed with shame, but sweat was beading over his face and down his neck as he squirmed restlessly beneath the sun. ‘Jim…’

‘Touch yourself for me, Bones.’ His shoulders sagged with relief as Bones closed his fingers around himself. ‘That’s right… you’re gonna come for me and no one else… no one else here but the two of us…’

Bones’ gleaming eyes drifted shut, easing some of the tension in his face as he started stroking himself to the rhythm of Kirk’s hushed voice, doing his best to ignore his audience. Glancing up at them, Kirk frowned to see the clickety one moving its lobster-like claw through mid-air while explaining something to its sagely nodding colleagues; his Homari was a bit rusty, but Kirk was pretty sure he heard it saying, ‘No, it’s _up_ , then down… _up_ , then down…’

‘Does that feel good, baby?’ Kirk looked back down at Bones’ supine form, determined to caress all the anxiety out of this experience using his voice alone. ‘You have no idea how hot you look right now, all hard and glistening…’ His gaze crawled possessively over every inch of sweat-slick skin. ‘Wanna fuck you so bad.’

A faint whine broke past Bones’ taut determination, answering the raw earnestness in Kirk’s voice. His hand worked faster over his cock, irresistible to Kirk’s narrowed eye.

‘I’d climb onto you,’ he said, soft but intense, ‘lick all the sweat from your body, bite your thighs until you spread your legs for me like a greedy whore…’

‘Fuck…’ Bones groaned deep in this throat, legs sprawling unconsciously wider.

‘Yeah, just like that…’ Kirk licked his dry lips, growing hard in his uniform pants as he watched Bones edge closer to completion. ‘I’d make you beg for my cock… but I don’t think I’d let you have it right away, not until you’d earned it.’ He leaned down, braced his hands on the edge of the slab to keep from touching himself. ‘I’d slap your dirty hands away from your cock, tie you up, and _ride you_ , so hard that you couldn’t help but come in my ass…’

Kirk bit back his own aroused moan as Bones arched off the slab, come shooting thick from between his tight fingers and spattering pearlescent streaks over his flushed, smooth skin. His orgasm was nothing short of beautiful, and he hoped that the murmurs of the onlooking Homarus were as awe-struck as they damn well should be.

Trepidation washed through him as Bones’ dark eyelashes slowly fluttered open, squinting up into his upside-down face.

‘Hey,’ he said, aiming for a light tone that fell like a rock back to earth. ‘So… you still resigning when we get back to the ship?’

Bones’ full mouth quirked through his exhaustion. ‘Depends how far a certain Captain might go to win back my favour…’

Kirk grinned. ‘I can go pretty far.’

‘Good boy.’ Bones reached up with his clean hand, patted him on the cheek. ‘So get us back on that damn tin can of yours. And seeing as I might not resign just yet, go fetch my damn uniform already.’


End file.
